


just for luck

by arcanawildcard, clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/pseuds/arcanawildcard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: "Kiss for luck?" he suggested, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth as he straightened and backed away from the corner.Ann rose with him, shooting him a startled glance and then an answering grin, all arch confidence and girly showmanship. "Careful, Joker. I might start to think you're flirting with me."He faltered, just slightly....'Start' to think?Just how many times did a guy need to (jokingly) tell a girl he loved her tostartgetting through?





	just for luck

**Author's Note:**

> for alyseb630: 172. “I’m always flirting with you. Keep up.” AkiraAnn 
> 
> so the p5 bug bit my ass hard and akira is a HELL OF A GUY to nail (hehe) but i think i'm slowly working out his character voice. it Fun.
> 
> (also ann is the best and i'm still melting leavE ME ALONE ;A;)

"This is gonna be a big one," Ann noted quietly as she and Akira peeked at the Shadow guarding the next door.

Akira agreed; the shell it wore had that fiery haze of distortion that _always_ spelled trouble. In the same breath, the promise of the fight simmered deliciously under his skin. They'd need to take stock of themselves before heading in—Makoto and Yusuke both looked like they might need coffee at the very least—but he was looking forward to this.

"Kiss for luck?" he suggested, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth as he straightened and backed away from the corner.

Ann rose with him, shooting him a startled glance and then an answering grin, all arch confidence and girly showmanship. "Careful, Joker. I might start to think you're flirting with me."

He faltered, just slightly.

...'Start' to think?

Just how many times did a guy need to (jokingly) tell a girl he loved her to _start_ getting through?

(He wouldn't know. He'd never tried this whole 'flirting' thing before coming to Tokyo. He'd never tried a lot of things before coming to Tokyo. The more things he tried, the more he realized he'd been missing out.)

After a few seconds of nonplussed silence, he shrugged it off and turned on his heel. "I'm always flirting with you," he assured her, tossing the words over his shoulder with a nonchalance that was... _mostly_ honest. "Keep up."

"...I— what?" Ann's footsteps didn't follow him. "Wait. _What?"_

"I'm always flirting with you," he repeated. Absently, he caught the wrist of his glove and pulled it tight, seams pressing into his fingertips. "Isn't that what I said?"

"W-well, yeah, you _said_ it..." she stammered weakly. After a second, she seemed to realize she was about to get left behind and jogged to keep up with him.

They walked in synchronized silence for about three paces, then she tapped his shoulder.

He got halfway through turning to her in question—she met him there with a dry, soft, shy kiss.

He... had _not_ expected that.

Ann drew back and tapped her lip with a blush and a smile that was just a few shades too bright to be coy. "Just for luck."

Akira clamped a hand over his now warm, tingling mouth, almost-panic _spiking._

She took in the wide-eyed look of alarm on his face and snort-choked ungracefully. "But if you want another, I'm going to need at least _one_ date..." Her bravado failed her. "...Okay?" she checked, much smaller.

The tentative note she ended on turned something in Akira's chest into melty goo. (It might have been his heart, but that was far too sappy to admit to anyone, much less himself.)

"...Okay," he agreed, fighting against instinct to lower his hand.

The seam of her lips squirmed for a second, then broke out with a gleeful _"Yes!"_ and accompanying fist pump.

Cute. _Cute._

A giggle and a half-dance, and she cheerfully admitted, "Okay, I'm _totally psyched_ for this now. Let's get 'em!"

He very, _very_ nearly pressed the heel of his hand over his thumping heart, but caught it at the last second and tightened his gloves again to cover the motion. (Nervous tick? That? Not in the least.) He cleared his throat while his fingers itched for glasses to adjust, too. "Then let's go."

"Yessir," she singsonged, touching his shoulder and bumping into him from behind in a gesture that was half push, half hug.

He stumbled, the smell of her hair in his nose and the touch branded into his skin, and kept going, grinning a little bit himself.

Time to show that Shadow just what they were made of.

**Author's Note:**

> in more seriousness... i just kinda moved to dreamwidth and would appreciate prompts? _especially_ for these two, but any p5 (or ffxv) things too. [drop 'em here if you got 'em!](https://volpish.dreamwidth.org/1946.html?mode=reply)


End file.
